


The Orphan Boys at Redemption House

by Bubbly12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Devil May Cry, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Adult Content, Dark Comedy, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gambling, Illegal Activities, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Loyalty, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Might add more tags later, Multi, Murder, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Secrets, Slice of Life, Trust, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: I think to myself, how did it all end up like this.  We thought our lives were miserable at the orphanage, but even as we lay here staring above the stars.  All we could think was, what are we going to do now?  What can we do? But even in this situation I can't help but feel at peace. I have no idea what the future holds and yet I look at the people who followed me through this journey and feel euphoric.  I am no longer alone.





	

"Do you think they'll like me?"  I stopped putting clothes inside the suitcase and looked at Phoenix.  He recently just got adopted by a family and I wanted to help him pack, seeing as this will be the last time I'll be seeing him. "I never thought I'd be adopted, most folks normally want younger kids."

 He's not wrong, the boys our age are rarely adopted.  Most new parents want babies or younger boys and once you're over thirteen your almost an adult.  Phoenix has just turned thirteen this month, making him the youngest of our group and while our oldest is Loki who's been fifteen for the last four months.  Vergil and I are both fourteen, and we all thought we'd live together in the orphanage until we turned eighteen.

Phoenix Wright came to Redemption House for Boys when he was only six years old. His mother was a junkie and his father was an abusive alcoholic. He was removed from them when a neighbor discovered Phoenix going through their garbage for food.  He saw how thin he was knowing that he hadn't eaten in days and the bruises his "loving" father gave him.  Despite all this, Phoenix is the happiest in our group. Always ready for Loki's latest schemes and constantly babbling about everything that I have to tune him out sometimes. I still can't believe that he's leaving, my brain still can't process it.

 

"They'll adore you, because you're the most trustworthy person I've ever met."  The moment I said that the tears were already sliding down his cheeks.  We both hugged and he began to sob all over my vest getting tears and mucus all over it. I wanted to push him off and yell at him that laundry day is until next week, but I'll let this pass.  It is the last day and I didn't want to let go of him either.  We finished packing and walked towards the hallway to meet with Vergil and Loki.  We saw them waiting for us, Vergil only stared at the floor and Loki looked serious for once.

 

"I never thought they'd split us up like this. If they had waited three more years, we'd could of all left together."  Loki had said.

 

"Then what? We'd just live under your roof?  Do you even know if you could afford a place for yourself, let alone four people?"  Loki had looked dumbfounded, and by this I could tell this was the first of Vergil speaking.  He didn't say a word all day so hearing him now all we can do is just listen to his bitterness.  "This was bound to happen eventually, so believing in things that could've been will never happen."

 

"You can be such a cynical asshole sometimes you know?  Can't you just let me have this for once?"  They both glared at each other and started to argue.

 Loki Odinson came to the Redemption House when he was ten.  From what he's told us, his family abandon him.  He doesn't like to talk about it, all he wants is to forget it and we understood that it would be better to leave it alone. Loki is also the one who comes up with all the pranks he plays on the other boys and staff. We mostly partake in his plans or we just sit by the side lines and laugh at his newest joke. The day I will never forget was when Loki made me help him play a prank on one of the female staff.  He came up to me and asked, "Ever seen a red bra before?" We filled a bucket with ice cold water and waited for her to walk by.  Our target was on sight and dunked the water on her and  I saw through her wet white shirt, but I didn't see a red bra.  "Huh, I guess she didn't wear one today?  Oh well this is way better than a bra any day right Obi-Wan?"  I tried to look away, I really did, but I've never seen something so big and jiggly before.

 

Last,but not least Vergil. Vergil came when he was only eight and was the first friend I've made. He doesn't know much about his past and what he does know is that he did have parents and a brother, he just can't remember their names or what they looked like. He goes to the house psychiatrist, Dr.Uso, to help regain some parts of his memory, but they don't much progress and Vergil comes back to our room with only disappointment.  I'm the only person who saw him cry, he told me that he doesn't want to remember anymore because it's too painful and Dr.Uso says that's a better idea anyway.  Better to forget the past and look towards the future. Vergil is the quiet one in our group and likes to read most of the time (both Loki and I love to read as well) and doesn't like to cause trouble that much.  Unless we convince him and he'll go along with it. Ever since the incident with the girl without the red bra, I began to see people differently, mostly Vergil.  He wasn't a girl, so no jiggly breasts, but a lean toned body. I feel ashamed for staring at him when he isn't looking and having inappropriate thoughts.

 

"Please don't fight!"  Phoenix cried out.  He got in between them and was pushing them away from each other.  "This isn't how I want us to say goodbye and I won't be gone forever!  I'll visit as much as I can and I'll write to you guys everyday!"  That seemed to ease the tension.  Vergil scoffed and Loki rolled his eyes.

 

"You better write, Wright or I'll hunt you down."  I couldn't help myself and that seemed to brighten the mood a bit, just a bit. We proceeded to walk out and towards the gate to meet with Phoenix's new "family".  There was a middle-aged couple and they both seemed to light up when they saw Phoenix. Dr.Uso was there too and walked over to us. He puts his hand on Phoenix's shoulder and begins to talk to him.

 

"We'll miss you Phoenix and remember, Redemption House for Boys will always be your home." I couldn't stop myself from snorting, earning a glare from Vergil.  Redemption House for Boys never became a home for me no matter how many years I lived there. "This is a new journey for you and you've come so far."

 

"Thank you doctor."  Dr.Uso just smiled and patted his shoulder. Both he and Phoenix where about to walk off but Phoenix turned around and gave us a sad smile. "I will never forget any of you.  I promise." The tears began to small again and he would try to wipe them away with the sleeve of his sweater.  I saw a few words exchanged between the four of them and then Phoenix got inside the car and was gone.  I heard footsteps behind me and saw Loki walking away.  I was about to follow him but Vergil grabbed my arm.

 

"He wants to be alone right now."  I saw him pull out a tissue from his pocket and began to wipe away my tears.  I didn't even know I was crying.

 

I already explained the history of the others but not my own.  My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I've lived in Redemption House for Boys since I was three years old.  I never knew much about my family and from I heard from the older orphans I can only assume they were deeply religious.  I've been teased and nick named, "Demon spawn" because apparently my parents assumed I was the son of the devil. So I was treated like an outcast and shunned by the other boys until Vergil came along. He was treated like an outcast as well because he refused to talk to anyone, making me believe he was mute. We bonded over sheer loneliness and books.  I noticed he was a fan of the mystery genre that I walked over to him and handed him a book of Sherlock Holmes.  "I heard you like mystery books, so I thought you might like this."  I ran off, not wanting to look at him because I was already nervous just standing next to him.  He came the next day and told me, "I liked it." I looked back at him said, "Liar you didn't it!  How can you finish it in one day?" He's face turned red in anger for my accusation.

"I am not a liar!  You just read slow!"

"Oh really?  What happened on page 67?"

We spent the entire day talking about Sherlock Holmes.  

 

* * *

 

 

Now here's where it all started.  I was asleep until I heard tapping on the window and saw that they were pebbles.  I got off the bed and raced towards the window and opened it.  I was baffled at the sight.  Phoenix was outside shaking like a leaf because of the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making another crossover with the same characters but in a Hogwarts Au in a comic. I'm going to post in on DA and call it HP Infinity.  
> Also if this turns out okay, I might do a sequel but with someone else's point of view. I've been thinking of writing this in a dark tone because you get to feel more for the characters and I put dark comedy because I intend to make it humorous at times and not all dark and gloomy.


End file.
